User talk:Future Predator fighter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tree Creeper Attack!.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 20:32, August 6, 2011 Primeval Novel cover Thanks for coming to me. I think I could set up a little thing for doing tihs :) Lol. Yes I am experienced. I will see if I can find a better swimming raptor, as it will be hard to cut, the outline is hard to see. And the computer will probably read it rong. Ok sure, I will make it. Do you want a back cover or not? Also you know that you adde creatures, even though a creature, I tihkn monykyn or something. Since it has not been featured in primeval do you want it on the front cover? Right Primeval123 14:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) here again, the cover is finished and ready. The only reason the Swimming Raptor is on a different background, is that the other background again would look stupid, I tested it. It really did look rubbish, as Series5info's backgrounds were landscapes, they didn't look to bad. So I added my own beach storm picture, hope you still like it, if you want it edited and done again with the tower background, I will do so! Primeval Novel ideas Seen as Mononykus was found in mongolia, and lived about 70 million years ago, I suggest you use Tarbosaurus and a Khaan. Check both out if you want to know what they are! Type in khaan dinosaur btw. Hi, I think the Khaan is the name for a Therizinosaurus found in mongolia. I'm still not sure though, I'll check out both, see whether there is any matches. If not you can put both in, I think them both would be great. No no link! That means you can put both in! What about Enetlodont? they are great creatures! Remember that the Cretaceous anomaly leads to mongolia 70 million years ago, so creature such as Tarbosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Hadrosaurs, Khaans, and Gallimimus would live there. So don't pick random Creteaceous creatures. Cover Update On one side of the book cover on the top picture, there is a lot of free room. If you would like me to update it with the walking with dinos tarbosaurus, I will do so! Hello there Primeval123 here. I wanted to inform that I am going to have a strict rule. If you publish the books ever. You mention I made the covers to the publishers. And if you ever publish them and I see them without any mention of me, then I will get really mad. Please, I would really like to be mentioned. Thankyou a lot. But if the publishers really like the cover and you say you made it, that would be unfair, so mention me. I am going to have to write my name on the front of the book other wise. thankyou, and I hope you understand. This would be the favour returned to me aswell. :) Primeval123 19:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Book Cover Thankyou for the publishing thing. I am very happy, and yes I will make you another cover. Send me the pics! Another picture I have always needed two pictures because of the format. And the book with two of them pictures looks quite bad, so can you get another background. Cinese Dojo I would prefer a different back cover to make, the chinese dojo images are not very good ones to fit the format. I would prefer if it was just an Anomaly or the team and Anomaly in the same style as last time. Creature book ideas Hi Primeval123 here. I missed one of the most obvious creatures for the book called Midnight Tyrant, Velociraptor. So wow, I missed it, hope you will add a velociraptor in! Primeval123 19:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) R.E: Chinese people Hi I thought you put the Chinese things onto the back but ok on the front. What about the other pic and sure I'll do the same cover back as the midnight tyrant! Primeval123 21:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Book Here is the front, as predicted, looks better with that other background! :) hope you like it. Novel creatures Hi, Primeval123 here. In midnight tyrant you could use a Therizinosaurus. Book back cover writing I was just wondering when you'll send me the info for the back of the cover, so I can finish it and send it you :) Thanks, Primeval123 13:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Back Cover picture Ye sure that should be ok! Primeval123 I understand that you might be busy and everything. But can you not tell me a time if your not going to do it at that time, I'm not bothered when you write it in for, it s just you have told me two times and not done it for then. I am not moaning and not rushing you, I am just commenting. Primeval123 10:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Back Cover Writing Thankyou, Primeval123 13:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Right here you go, as you asked, Alien Don't talk to me like that. I'll have you know I have more history on this Wiki than anybody does. 'Aliens' if anything should be allowed a small tab on Connor's page, but not their own page. Pages on Primeval Wiki are for real animals that we know exist. I'm not saying aliens don't exist, but until one of them is actually featured in Primeval, or one is at least important to a plot line, a alien page shall not be created, it doesn't matter if you think one should. And I'll have you know, I'm not the only one who thinks it should be deleted. ARCWorker 16:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Alien Yes, its a none imporant page. I'm sorry deleteing your work, but yes it is unimporant to primeval. Many things have been mentioned in Primeval, Private Zoo's being one of them, and yet they do not have a page, so neither shall aliens.ARCWorker 06:15, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh will you let it go!? Oh shove off! If you think this should have a page, then why is it that people who are 'big Primeval nerds' (bigger than you) think it should be deleted!? Private Zoo's have been mentioned in Primeval, as well as Bats, the Army and Navy, the KT meteorite and loads of other stuff. So, instead of doing this silly alien thing (which considering almost all of the Wiki is agaisnt) why don't you do somthing productive and write a page about one of them? If you don't let this Alien page go, I will be forced to contact a admin and get you blocked. Your choice.ARCWorker 17:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It's over now. Haha. I am deleteing the page! Well, I'm trying to, but you keep deleteing the delete tag, so you are waisting your own time moron. Look, I don't want to get into an agrument. Everything is solved now, the Alien page is being deleted, thats all I wanted. Now, calm down, and don't threaten me, I have been banned from this Wiki twice now, and considering I'm still on it, there's nothing you can do that can get to me. I have earned my right on this Wiki, don't challange me. Look, its over now, lets just let it all go. ARCWorker 18:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) So much more And by the way, I'm much, much more than a nerd. I am one of the top ten Primeval experts, I have written most of the articles explaining the sience behind the Anomalys. ARCWorker 18:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC)